Last Pieces
by Mikazuki Hikari
Summary: [AkaKuro] Terimakasih Sudah membawa keajaiban untukku Akashi-kun. Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu Bodoh... Sebuah ungkapan terpendam yang akhirnya terucapkan


**Last Pieces**

 **By : Mikazuki Hikari**

 **Disclaimer** : Fujimaki Tadatoshi ©

All Chara belong to Fujimaki Sensei

This Fiction belongs to **Mikazuki Hikari**

No Profit Gained by writing this Fiction

 **Rate :** T

 **Genre** : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

 **Pairing** : Akashi.S x Kuroko.T

 **Warning** : Shonen-Ai, Male x Male, Alternate Universe (AU), Out of Character (OOC)

.

.

.

Apa yang kau lihat? Apa yang kau lihat di ujung sana? Apa yang kau lihat di dalam cermin itu? Sesosok monster kah? Atau sesosok pecundang yang terkulai tak berdaya?

Atau bahkan….

Bukan hanya sekedar pecundang. Namun…

Pecundang yang sudah benar-benar dibuang dari kalangannya. Siapa lagi yang mengenal dirinya? Wajahnya pun sudah tak nampak. Harga dirinya sudah tidak ada. Asanya pun sudah pupus. Tak ada lagi yang bisa menjadi pegangan untuk lengannya yang mulai layu. Mengangkat wajahnya menatap sinar rembulan di dalam kesunyiannya. Wajahnya ditenggelamkan dalam bantal yang ada diatas gantangnya.

Ia menangis dalam diamnya. Tidak ada yang bisa melihatnya. Ia tahu, ini semua salahnya. Namun baginya, sudah tidak ada lagi yang tersisa. Hanya lembaran gelap baginya untuknya berbaring di dalamnya.

.

.

.

 **Last Pieces**

Mikazuki Hikari

.

.

Semua ini dimulai dari dirinya yang dielu-elukan orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Ya, sesosok yang sangat dibanggakan. Sesosok pemuda pada masa gemilangnya. Gilang gemilang berdiri dengan menyandang segudang prestasi dan sejuta cita dalam genggamannya. Tak heran banyak orang yang menyukai dirinya.

Semua ia dapatkan dengan hasil jerih payahnya. Bukan hanya seperti membalikkan telapak tangan. Pemuda ini benar-benar menyeret semuanya dari nol. Peluhnya yang menjadi saksi seberapa banyak pelik yang tak pelak sering membuatnya putus asa dalam mengasah asa dan cita-citanya.

Banyak orang yang ia jumpai sepanjang jalan yang ia tapaki hingga mencapai posisinya yang sekarang.

Akashi Seijuuro. Pemuda berusia 17 tahun yang baru lulus dari jenjang Sekolah Menengah Atas. Meninggalkan masa kelamnya di SMA yang kerap menjadikannya bahan ledekan dan bahan cacian teman sejawatnya. Termasuk meninggalkan sahabat baiknya.

Akashi tinggal bersama neneknya di sebuah mansion besar yang jauh dari tengah-tengah kota. Dibalut kekayaan yang melimpah membuat tuan muda Akashi jarang sekali bergaul dengan orang sebayanya. Teman saja tak punya. Ia hanya memiliki seekor anjing kecil yang sering ia ajak bicara saat ia kesepian seorang diri di mansionnya. Neneknya adalah pemegang tunggal perusahaan besar yang suaminya tinggalkan saat mendiang wafat sewindu yang lalu. Neneknya kini sibuk menjadi seorang guru perangkai bunga bagi kaum bangsawan elit lainnya di kota. Akashi dari kecil juga sudah terbiasa dengan banyaknya pelayan di rumahnya, walau tak seorang pun dari mereka yang bisa Akashi percaya untuk diajak bermain.

Kehidupannya di masa sekolahnya juga pun tidak mudah. Sebagai orang kaya di sekolah standar-yang ia pilih karena ingin memiliki teman yang biasa-biasa saja menurutnya- ia malah menjadi bahan ledekan karena fisiknya yang cenderung lemah dan terbiasa untuk tidak melakukan aktivitas sedikitpun.

Hingga akhirnya, sekarang ia menginjak bangku kuliah. Seorang mahasiswa baru di sebuah universitas ternama di Tokyo, yakni Tokyo Daigaku. Akashi yang menginjak usia titik balik kehidupannya pun ingin memulai lembaran baru.

Hal yang berubah pertama dari hidupnya adalah, yang tanpa ia duga sebelumnya, ia memiliki seorang kekasih, Nijimura Shuuzo namanya. Nijimura-san menjadi titik tolak dari kehidupan monoton Akashi sebelumnya. Ya, dia seorang pemuda yang banyak merubah Akashi. Akashi kini tidak seperti Akashi yang dulu lagi. Kini ia banyak diterima di masyarakat. Lebih banyak tersenyum dan juga lebih mudah mengutarakan perasaannya. Semua ini berkat Nijimura-san, begitu batin pemuda bersurai merah menyala itu dalam senyum lugunya.

Akashi menyusuri tangga kampusnya dari lantai 4 hingga ia menapakkan kakinya di lantai dasar kampusnya. Hari ini dia dijemput lagi oleh kekasihnya. Begitu senangnya hingga ia berlari menerobos kerumunan mahasiswa dan tanpa ia sadari ia menabrak seseorang.

BRUK!

"Ah maaf!" ucap siluet mungil itu saat tubuhnya berbenturan dengan Akashi. Siluet itu pun perlahan muncul menjadi sebuah sosok mungil dengan kulit pucat yang sedingin es, juga surai biru mudanya yang serasi dengan obsidian mengilap pada kedua sisinya. Anak itu mengusap matanya dan berdiri.

"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf, sampai nanti ya!" ujar Akashi yang kembali berlari ketempat kekasihnya itu berada.

Anak biru muda itu menatap lekat punggung Akashi yang beberapa menit kemudian menghilang dari pandangnya, kemudian ia pergi sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

.

.

.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" ucap Akashi pada sosok yang sedang duduk di sebuah sepeda motor besar dengan helm bundar besar yang ia mainkan di tangannya. Nafas Akashi tersengal karena baru saja berlari, belum lagi ia sempat menabrak seseorang tak heran nafasnya menjadi sedemikian memburu. Hal itu sontak membuat sang kekasih terkekeh geli melihat pola tingkah laku pemuda mungil itu.

"Ayo naik! aku kangen sama kamu, seharian ini kan tak jumpa." Nijimura menepuk bangku penumpang kosong ditangannya, sebelah tangannya lagi menyodorkan helm yang serasi dengan miliknya kepada kekasihnya.

"Jangan ngebut-ngebut ya?" Akashi merangkul pinggang kokoh kekasihnya itu dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung lebar pemuda yang sudah memasukkan kunci kontak sepeda motor miliknya.

Tanpa tadang aling-aling, pemuda itu tak mengindahkan ucapan kekasihnya. Sepeda motor itu melanju kencang hingga Akashi tak kuasa menahan beban tubuhnya sendiri hingga harus bertumpu pada tubuh kekasihnya itu. Racauan dan sumpah serapah keluar dari mulut si mungil, namun disambut kekehan seperti biasa oleh kekasihnya.

.

.

.

Hubungan Akashi dan Nijimura pun berjalan hingga kira-kira setahun lamanya. Mereka juga mengalami banyak hal yang biasa dialami oleh pasangan muda-mudi lainnya. Menghadapi pasang surut dan kegundahan kaum muda. Namun Akashi tidak peduli akan hal itu baginya, Nijimura-san adalah segalanya untuknya.

Akashi yang mulai mengenal orang lain berkat kekasihnya itu pun, kini memiliki banyak teman bahkan, jauh lebih banyak dari yang dapat Akashi bayangkan sebelumnya. Banyak orang yang salut kepadanya karena di luar dugaan pemuda ini sangat ramah dan enak sekali diajak berbicara.

Akashi yang biasanya hanya berkutat di kamarnya seorang diri dan bermain dengan anjing kesayangannya pun, kini berubah total seratus delapan puluh derajat. Layar komputernya yang biasanya padam, kini dipenuhi dengan banyak jendela-jendela dari berbagai media sosial dan informasi hingga hal-hal yang sedang menjadi _trend_ di kalangan remaja sebayanya. Tak jarang anak itu kini tertawa membalas surel-surat elektronik- dari teman-teman barunya. Yang paling Akashi sukai dari media sosial adalah, bagian dimana ia bisa bercerita banyak tentang privasi dengan kekasihnya. Rumah mereka yang lumayan jauh membuat mereka harus lebih sering berkomunikasi dengan media elektronik, juga mengingat hubungan sesama jenis yang mereka jalani, tak mungkin orang tua mereka-terutama nenek Akashi- bisa menerima hal itu.

Tangannya sibuk menyentuh layar telefon genggam miliknya dan sesekali mengirimi pesan suara untuk sang kekasih. Akashi juga dikenal luas di dunia maya. Lewat beberapa unggahannya di media sosial berupa gambar, juga rekaman suara serta tulisan-tulisannya yang banyak menginspirasi orang lain. Namun semua kembali kepada sifat anak itu, ia sangat rendah hati dan menanggapi semuanya dengan baik dan positif.

.

.

.

Akashi bergegas pergi ke kampus dan berpamitan dengan neneknya, menyambar roti bakar juga merapikan kemejanya yang ia biarkan tidak dikancingkan-ia memakai selembar T-shirt hitam bermotif untuk dalaman- dan membuka pintu depan rumahnya. Anak itu melihat jam tangannya sambil melihat ke kejauhan dimana bus yang ia naiki itu biasa datang dan menjemputnya. Kekasihnya itu tidak menjemputnya dipagi hari, mengingat ia juga mahasiswa tingkat tiga yang masih aktif di kampusnya.

Akashi menilik kembali jam tangannya. Kini lengan panjang sang waktu sudah berada di angka 3, sementara si mungilnya berada di angka 7 itu berarti, ia sudah hampir terlambat. Tak lama kemudian, bus yang ia biasanya naiki itu datang. Akashi bergegas menaiki bis itu itu duduk di barisan depan yang masih kosong. Anak itu suka duduk di barisan depan kendaraan umum. Menurutnya, adalah lebih mudah baginya untuk turun dan melihat banyak pemandangan jikalau ia duduk di kursi deretan depan.

Seraya bus itu berjalan, Akashi meletakkan tangannya di jendela bus yang terbuka dan menopangkan dagunya diatasnya. Ia menikmati apa yang ia lihat sepanjang perjalanan dan terbuai dalam imajinasinya hingga ia melihat roda bagian depan bus yang berjalan. Ia merenung sejenak melihat benda bundar itu berjalan. Apakah dirinya akan seperti itu nantinya ya? Dunia ini berputar dan ia sekarang sudah bagaikan diatas awang-awang. Manik merahnya itu kembali lekat menatapi roda bus itu sambil memandang ke dalam hatinya yang paling dalam dan akankah dirinya akan berada di posisi itu lagi? Pada posisi dimana dirinya itu berada. Posisi dimana dulu ia terkulai tak berdaya dan sendirian.

Ya….

Sendirian…..

Tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya kalau Nijimura-san tidak ada lagi di sisinya. Ia belum menyiapkan rencana kedepannya apabila ia nanti kembali sendiri menurutnya, dunianya yang saat ini sangat lah indah untuk secepat itu berubah. Menurutnya, dunianya yang sekarang ini adalah balasan dari Yang Maha Kuasa atas apa yang ia alami selama ini, dalam kesendiriannya dan dalam sunyinya. Ia berpikir kalau dunia ini akan terus seperti ini, dan tidak akan berubah lagi.

Hingga sampai saat itu tiba…..

.

.

Ia kembali melihat dunia yang pernah ia lihat sebelumnya

.

.

Masa dimana hubungan mereka berakhir adalah puncak dimana apa yang Akashi tak pernah harapkan sebelumnya dalam penolakannya itu terjadi.

Teater kehidupannya pun mulai memasuki babak baru. Babak dimana Akashi sama sekali belum menyiapkan naskahnya untuk melanjutkan perannya. Namun seperti kebanyakan pertunjukan lainnya, tak mungkin pertunjukan itu berhenti seketika hanya karena seorang pemainnya lupa atau bahkan tidak ingat sama sekali apa yang harus ia ucapkan dalam perannya.

Demikian pula dengan Akashi. Ia kini hanya harus berimprovisasi dengan perannya.

Ya….

Ia harus berpegang dengan apa yang ia punya sekarang dengan harapan, ia tidak jatuh lagi ke lubang yang sama.

Pada masa dimana Nijimura-san miliknya tidak lagi dapat ia hubungi. Otaknya yang sederhana dan belum pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya hanya bertindak sebisanya. Ia belum pernah mengalami yang namanya kehilangan sebelumnya.

Ah tentu sudah pernah….

Namun kehilangan orang tuanya di masa kecilnya tentu berbeda dengan kehilangan kekasih. Saat kau kehilangan orang tuamu, kau masih memiliki kerabat dekat yang mau menampungmu dan siap menangkap dirimu yang kesepian.

Namun bagaimana dengan kehilangan seorang kekasih? Tentu Akashi belum pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya. Yang ia tahu dalam benaknya, bahwa Nijimura-san adalah miliknya, dan selamanya miliknya. Hingga pemuda bersurai merah itu menjadi seorang yang posesif.

Tentu langkah ini adalah langkah yang salah, dan yang paling buruk dalam status hubungan seseorang tapi apa daya? Hanya ini yang Akashi tahu, dan hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan.

Nijimura yang awalnya menaruh respek pada sifat posesif Akashi, lama kelamaan menjadi jenuh dan lelah. Sudah berapa kali Akashi melakukan hal yang sama. Sampai pemuda yang dicintainya itu lebih memilih untuk bersama dengan orang lain tanpa sepengetahuan Akashi.

Kembali pada peribahasa, setinggi-tingginya tupai melompat akhirnya jatuh juga, tak lama waktu berselang, Akashi pun mengetahui kabar bahwa Nijimura-sannya memiliki kekasih lain disamping dirinya.

Ia awalnya masih ingin dan masih tetap berusaha memerjuangkan hubungan mereka, walau sakit rasanya. Namun apa daya, komunikasi mereka yang mulai sumbang membuat pemuda itu lelah dan sampai pada titik puncak kesabarannya.

Ia berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya pada hal-hal yang ia lakukan di dunia maya. Awalnya, teman-teman dunia mayanya bisa menjadi tempatnya bersandar dan menjadi pelariannya untuk melupakan Nijimura-sannya yang hanya terus membuatnya kecewa dan hancur dengan pemikiran, untuk apa memerjuangkan hal yang tidak memerjuangkan dirimu alangkah lebih baik kalau kau memerjuangkan apa yang masih bisa kau perjuangkan, begitu batin pemuda mungil di ujung tanduknya.

Namun sekali lagi, hal yang Akashi pilih itu salah. Merasa memiliki segudang bakat dalam genggamannya, merasa memiliki segudang prestasi dalam asanya. Membuat si mungil ini lupa diri dan menjadi sombong. Membuat usaha melampiaskan diri pada hobinya dan pada teman-temannya berujung pada sebuah ajang balas dendam pada kekasihnya itu. Akashi-kun berpikir, semakin ia berusaha di dunia maya, semakin ia dikenal orang semakin ia terkenal, itu akan menjadi balas dendam yang pantas dan membuat Nijimura menyesal karena pernah meninggalkannya. Namun hal itu tentu saja salah. Tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya sebuah balas dendam menghantarkanmu pada sebuah ujung yang manis. Akashi yang terlalu fokus untuk menjadi lebih baik, dan lebih baik lagi di dunia maya, dengan harapan Nijimura-sannya bisa melihatnya, membuatnya lupa akan teman-temannya yang sudah menyokong dan memberinya semangat selama ini. Ia beranggapan dirinya adalah seseorang yang paling hebat dan paling banyak disanjung orang.

Tak banyak orang yang menjadi tidak suka pada Akashi dan menyebarkan berbagai macam fitnahan kepadanya dan malah menjatuhkan nama Akashi termasuk beberapa sahabat baiknya di dunia maya. Sampai akhirnya semua itu berubah. Semua berubah kembali sama persis seperti apa yang Akashi lihat dahulu. Layar pertunjukkan hitam kelam yang bertandang di depan matanya.

Ingin rasanya Akashi-kun menjelaskan semuanya itu pada teman-temannya. Alasan sebenarnya, bahwa sebenarnya ia hanya ingin diperhatikan, bahwa sebenarnya ia sangat merindukan seseorang yang dahulu pernah singgah dihatinya, dan cara yang ia ambil itu salah. Namun apa daya? Semuanya itu sudah sangat terlambat. Anak itu kini sudah dibenci karena perbuatannya.

Akashi berlari menerjang pintu kamarnya yang gelap gulita dan menjerit dalam hatinya. Ia hanya mengutuki dirinya dan segala kesalahannya sepanjang sisa harinya.

Apa yang kau lihat? Apa yang kau lihat di ujung sana? Apa yang kau lihat di dalam cermin itu? Sesosok monster kah? Atau sesosok pecundang yang terkulai tak berdaya?

Atau bahkan….

Bukan hanya sekedar pecundang. Namun…

Pecundang yang sudah benar-benar dibuang dari kalangannya. Siapa lagi yang mengenal dirinya?

Begitu batinnya…

Wajahnya pun sudah tak nampak. Harga dirinya sudah tidak ada. Asanya pun sudah pupus. Tak ada lagi yang bisa menjadi pegangan untuk lengannya yang mulai layu. Mengangkat wajahnya menatap sinar rembulan di dalam kesunyiannya. Wajahnya ditenggelamkan dalam bantal yang ada diatas gantangnya.

Ia menangis dalam diamnya. Tidak ada yang bisa melihatnya. Ia tahu, ini semua salahnya. Namun baginya, sudah tidak ada lagi yang tersisa.

Bibirnya pucat pasi. Yang terakhir ia bisa lakukan hanyalah menjalani kuliahnya seperti orang normal lainnya dan mengejar apa yang sudah dijuruskan oleh fakultasnya.

Ia menjadi layu, tanpa semangat. Sinar wajahnya pun sudah tidak tampak. Di kampusnya ia hanya menyendiri walau terkadang ia sering terlihat bersama teman-temannya memalsukan tawanya dan bercanda dalam senda dan gurau bersama sahabat kampusnya. Lagi-lagi ia tidak bisa jujur pada dirinya sendiri. Ada memang beberapa teman yang Akashi beritahu perihal apa yang terjadi padanya dan mereka memang mengatakan hal yang sama dengan yang Akashi lakukan saat ini.

Namun tetap saja….

Semua kini terasa lain….

Biasanya anak itu berjalan pada tiap tapaknya dengan harapan ia bisa membahagiakan Nijimura-sannya dan menjadi kian baik untuk Nijimura-sannya.

Biasanya anak itu dikelilingi oleh banyak orang yang senang padanya.

Namun kali ini apa?

Ia sendiri dalam sepinya…

Ia kembali pada kehidupan monotonnya. Ia selalu mengulang pagi yang sama dimana ia hanya harus berangkat ke kampusnya tanpa dasar yang jelas. Kartu rancangan studinya saja yang menjadi alasan ia pergi ke kampus.

Ia menaiki busnya setelah menjalani ritual pagi biasanya. Ia kini lebih banyak diam. Rasa percayanya akan orang lain sudah kandas. Tak satu pun orang yang ia percaya. Baginya, apa yang mereka lontarkan hanyalah dalih belaka, tidak lebih.

Akashi kembali menatap roda bus depan yang kadang biasa ia lihat. Roda bus yang sama pada bus yang sama. Namun apa yang berbeda dengannya?

Ya…. Kini semua terasa berbeda. Biasanya ia menatap roda bus itu dan bercermin pada dirinya yang berada pada sisi atas roda itu. Ya, bagaikan melihat roda kehidupannya sendiri, ia tersenyum dan mencoba mengikhlaskan apa yang terjadi padanya karena ia tahu semua itu salahnya. Ia pun tidak bisa menyalahkan air mata yang perlahan menyusuri pipinya dan kemudian menetes hingga ke dagunya lalu turun ke telapak tangannya.

.

.

.

Setibanya ia tiba di kampus, niatnya untuk belajar mendadak sirna. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk menyendiri di undakan tangga depan kampus yang sudah sepi-dimana biasanya banyak mahasiswa duduk disana dan meracau dalam obrolan mereka-.

Ia merenung dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lipatan tangannya. Ia terdiam dan tidak menghiraukan sekelilingnya.

Ya, ia tidak menghiraukan sekelilingnya. Bahkan, ia tidak tahu ada seseorang yang perlahan mendekat dan menepuk bahunya.

Kepalanya terangkat perlahan seraya terkejut karena ada sebuah permukaan pucat pasi dan dingin yang menyentuh pundaknya.

"Hai! Kau diam saja dari tadi. Tak biasanya aku melihatmu seperti ini. Ah! Bukannya tidak biasa, akhir-akhir ini kau selalu menyendiri seperti ini." Sapanya hangat diikuti pertanyaan spontan dari anak itu.

"Memang apa pedulimu?" jawab Akashi acuh.

Pemuda itu tidak menjawab. Malahan, ia duduk di sebelah Akashi dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Akashi.

"Akhirnya, kesempatan ini tiba juga." Anak itu tersenyum sambil memejamkan kepalanya, menikmati pundak Akashi yang menjadi sedikit lebih sempit akibat tubuhnya yang ia ringkukkan.

"….Eh?"

"Unn, akhirnya ada saatnya aku duduk persis di sebelahmu, dan bisa merasakan apa yang kau rasakan, dari dekat." Obsidian biru muda itu menatap hangat manik merah milik Akashi.

"Merasakan….. apa yang…kurasa-?"

"Ya, aku selama ini hanya bisa melihatmu dari jauh." "Kau juga pasti tidak menyadari keberadaanku karena aku tidak berani mendekatimu, tapi aku selalu mengawasimu setiap hari." Balas anak itu.

"Mengawasiku- setiap hari-?"

"Iya. Sambil terus berharap saat ini akan tiba."

"Ah! Maaf aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya. Mungkin kau tak ingat, kau pernah menabrakku dulu, umm….. kapan ya? Entah lah. Kalau aku tidak salah kau sangat terburu-buru waktu itu."

Akashi hanya diam dan membisu.

"A-aku…. Aku menyukaimu." Ucap anak itu dalam rona wajahnya yang tertunduk malu.

"S-suka-?" Manik merah itu terbelalak mendengar ucapan Tetsuya.

Ya…. Sekali lagi ia mendengar kata-kata itu….

Kata-kata yang sudah lama ia tidak dengar dan yang sudah ia buang dalam-dalam dari kamusnya.

.

Suka

.

"Aku menyukaimu, semua hal tentangmu. Aku, ingin menjadi pelipur laramu karena….. aku tidak suka kau yang seperti ini. Aku ingin mengembalikan dirimu seperti apa yang aku suka. Aku suka senyumanmu, aku suka melihat wajahmu yang bahagia aku-" Anak itu tidak melanjutkan ucapannya dan malah terisak.

Akashi terkejut. Pupil matanya mengecil dan bibirnya kelu serta gemetar. Obsidian miliknya menitikkan bulir bening yang kemudian jatuh. Hatinya seakan hancur dibuat anak itu. Seakan, ia diberi kesempatan sekali lagi untuk merasakan hal itu.

Ia baru saja bertemu—Ah bukan…

Anak itu bilang tiap hari ia mengawasi dirinya, dan sejenak ia ingat bahwa ia pernah menabraknya di suatu kesempatan jadi, ini bukan kali pertamanya mereka bertemu. Ini kali pertama mereka bertatap muka secara langsung namun…..

Dalam sekejap, dan dalam satu ucapan sederhana, ia dapat mengembalikan warna yang hilang dari lembar kehidupannya. Warna yang benar-benar ia rindukan.

"Pfft- A-aneh…." Akashi tertawa kecil untuk menyembunyikan isaknya.

Pemuda bersurai biru muda itu tekejut dan seketika terhenti dari tangisnya.

"Eh! M-maaf! A-aneh ya?" kini pemuda mungil itu salah tingkah.

"Hei… T-tetsuya—umm…. Boleh aku panggil begitu?" Akashi mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"A-apa?"

"Dunia seperti apa yang ingin kau lihat?"

"Dunia seperti apa yang ingin kau wujudkan?"

"E-eh?" Tetsuya tidak mengerti apa yang Akashi ucapkan.

"Beritahu aku. Masa depan seperti apa yang ingin kau raih? Kan kau tahu… dunia yang ada dibelakangku sekarang perlahan mulai runtuh….. a-ah…. Lebih tepatnya, sudah runtuh…" ucapan Akashi terbata-bata.

"A-akashi-kun kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Seperti apa Tetsuya?"

"Aku ingin sebuah dunia, dimana aku bisa melihat Akashi-kun tersenyum bahagia." Tetsuya masih tidak paham, dan hanya mengucapkan apa yang terbesit dalam hatinya.

"Aku akan mewujudkannya untukmu Tetsuya…." Akashi mendekap tubuh Tetsuya dengan tangannya yang gemetar. Tetsuya bisa merasakan butiran hangat yang jatuh pada jaketnya.

"Hey… kau dengar?" Isak Akashi yang masih mencoba untuk tersenyum. Tetsuya tidak menjawab. Ia memberikan kesempatan Akashi-kunnya itu untuk perlahan kembali mengekspresikan dirinya ditengah keputusasaan yang melandanya.

"Kalau aku sendirian dan menangis… mau kan…" Bibirnya yang gemetar dan air matanya yang tumpah sudah tidak dapat ia bendung lagi.

"Mau kan kau terus berada disampingku…dan membuatku kembali tersenyum? Karena aku…merindukan hal itu… dan aku tahu- aku….. aku tahu aku bisa kembali mewujudkannya denganmu." "Walau ini kali pertamanya kita berbicara namun… kau sudah mengembalikan—ah—banyak mengembalikan apa yang hilang dariku…" Akashi kemudian menjerit bersamaan dengan emosinya yang melimpah ruah.

"M-mau." Tetsuya tersenyum dan mengelus sayang punggung Akashi. Perlahan ia menuntun wajah pemuda putus asa itu untuk bertatapan dengan senyum hangatnya. Tetsuya meletakkan tangannya pada kedua belah pipi Akashi dan tersenyum padanya.

"Tanganmu hangat-" Akashi membalas senyuman Tetsuya.

"Ini kali pertamanya ada orang yang bilang kalau tanganku hangat. Biasanya, mereka bilang tanganku ini dingin." Tetsuya tersipu malu.

"Tidak…. Bagiku mereka hangat." Akashi menyentuh salah satu tangan Tetsuya itu dengan miliknya. Namun seketika ia terdiam. Ia ingat kalau ia hanya seorang diri. Ia tidak ingin menyeret Tetsuya pada dunianya dan memonopoli Tetsuya hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia ingin mengatakannya namun tak kuasa.

Ayo katakan Seijuuro! Katakan!

"Anu…"

"Hnn? Kenapa? Kenapa kau kembali murung?" tanya Tetsuya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa untuk orang yang sekotor aku?" hanya ini yang bisa Akashi utarakan mewakili semua kata-kata yang menumpuk dikepalanya.

"Kau tidak kotor." Tetsuya membalas respon negatif itu dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Tapi aku sombong, aku angkuh, yang ada padaku hanya pembalasan dendam pada mantan kekasihku aku seorang diri, aku tidak memiliki apapun sebagai tumpuanku, semua orang meninggalkanku, aku-"

Tetsuya menyegel semua ucapan negatif Akashi dengan sebuah ciuman manis. Ciuman malu-malu yang gamang namun manis, hangat dan menentramkan.

"Kau tidak sendiri. Lihat! Mereka semua pasti sudah menunggu dibelakangmu. Mereka pasti ada di belakangmu dan menunggumu. Lagi pula kan ada aku." Tetsuya kembali membalas semua hal negatif yang terlontar dari mulut Akashi-kunnya dengan sebuah senyuman hangat.

"Memang tak mudah membuat sebuah angka nol itu menjadi sebuah angka satu."

"Kau juga jangan berasumsi buruk pada orang lain lagi ya? Kini, biarkan aku yang menutupi dan menyembunyikan semua hal buruk itu dengan tanganku."

"Walau pun kau tidak lagi bisa bernyanyi, berkata-kata, dan mengutarakan persaanmu. Sekali pun kau tidak dicintai, atau pun tidak bisa lagi mencintai. Namun aku tetap ingin kau hidup dan menemaniku." Tetsuya berusaha memberi kekuatan pada Akashi-kunnya.

"Tetsuya…"

"Terimakasih, kau sudah membawa keajaiban untukku hari ini, hingga aku bisa bertemu denganmu." Tetsuya kembali tersenyum pada Akashi.

Akashi tersenyum pada Tetsuyanya dan mencium bibir serta kening anak itu.

"Justru, harusnya aku yang mengucapkan hal itu. Bodoh….."

 _~FIN~_


End file.
